Compared with liquid crystal displays, active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) have characteristics such as a higher contrast, a wider viewing angle, a faster response time, etc. Moreover, AMOLEDs have self-luminous characteristics without use of a backlight module, thus liquid crystal display panels are thinner, and since no backlight module is used, production costs can also be reduced.
However, water molecules can easily enter a flexible OLED display, and will affect performance of the OLED, and the flexible OLED is prone to breakage during bending. In order to block the moisture in the air and prevent breakage during bending, it is necessary to apply a passivation layer having a lower water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) on the flexible OLED, where the transmittance is generally required to be less than 10−6 g/m2d at 85° C. and 85RH. In order to obtain a passivation layer with a sufficiently low transmittance, in general, the passivation layer usually is made of an inorganic material such as silicon oxide (SiOx), silicon nitride (SiNx), alumina (Al2O3), and the like.
However, this kind of material made of an inorganic layer easily peels off from the organic layer during the bending.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a flexible organic light emitting diode display and method of manufacturing the same to solve the problems of the present technology.